1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transparent toner, an image forming method, and a toner set.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic systems have started to be used in the printing field, and thus, it has been desired to obtain an image giving a particular effect that has been attained in the printing in the related art, in an electrophotographic mode. As one example, there is an approach, in which a transparent resin layer having an image thickness of from about 20 μm to about 100 μm is formed on a color image, giving a visually enhanced impression, which is called thick printing.
The thick printing requires the image thickness to be thick, and has not been investigated actively hitherto in electrophotographic printing.